


meeting you. | dnf

by dreamznutz



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Other, bruh moment, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28745286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamznutz/pseuds/dreamznutz
Summary: dream and george finally meet.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	meeting you. | dnf

Dream felt the small pitter-patter of the cool rain on his skin, his arm propped up on his car door, window rolled down. The feeling brought peace to him, as it always has. A gentle, sweet kind of cold breakthrough in the midst of the Florida humidity.

Right now, he really needed that peace. His heart was pounding with such an extreme force that he felt it in his fingertips.

Tonight was the night; he'd finally meet George. His best friend of countless years, and more importantly, the guy he'd been helplessly crushing on for a smaller portion of those years.

He was currently sitting outside of the airport, in his car, parked on the curb.

Just the night before, he was ranting and stumbling over all his words to Sapnap, an anxious mess.

_"I," Dream breathed, tumbling over his thoughts in desperate attempts to piece together his words. "I just don't, I don't know how I'm supposed to tell him, Sap." He gripped his chair's armrest, fiddling with his hoodie string with his other hand. He had on his headset, and had been venting to Sapnap for about 15 minutes now, in a discord call._

_He heard the rain tap its icy fingers on his window, and ricochet back to the Earth's floor outside. It was helping keep him at bay, and so was his best friend. He had been a mess over this for about a week now, when George had reminded him during a recording session that he was coming soon._

_"Dude, It'll be fine, I promise. Just chill," Sapnap assured, "okay?" His voice was laced with sincerity and subtle concern. "You don't have to tell him right away, y'know." He pointed out, trying his best to soothe Dream's nerves._

_"I know, I know. But it has to happen eventually, he's bound to find out sometime." Dream said, a small twinge of calm settling itself in his chest._

_"True, that's true." Nick hummed thoughtfully. "Just, when you're ready, and when it seems like the right time, say it. Just flat out, say it. Forward, straight to the point." He encouraged._

"Straight to the point..." Dream repeated the words from the previous night in a barely audible whisper to himself. _Yeah, I can do that._

Dream glanced over to the clock on the electronic screen hub of his car. 10:40pm - soon. He took a final deep breath in, letting the cool air fill his lungs. He climbed out of his car, letting his feet drag himself along.

Gate 4 was where they were supposed to meet. He fidgeted in the pockets of his sweats with the small balls of lint and fluff that his laundry machine must've missed. He glanced around, looking around for the shorter boy in the sea of people. Happy greetings, bittersweet goodbyes, and everything in between filled his ears all at once. 

But everything disappeared when he saw him. 

His sleepy eyes, smaller frame, bright brown eyes. So delicate. 

Dream felt frozen as an overwhelming amount of feeling hit him, all at once. His freckled face lifted up into a smile of mixed emotions, and all the worry he had seemed to be for nothing in that moment. 

George looked around, dragging his suitcase behind him, with his other hand securing the single backpack strap over his shoulder. 

Dream finally came back to the surface, and met eyes with George. He slowly raised a hand, a subtle wave following. 

George's once tired, jet-lagged expression lit up almost immediately. He let out a gentle chuckle at how dorky Dream looked. 

He felt his feet carry him over to him, every step vibrating with a warmth that he felt every time he interacted with Dream. He left his bags behind and hugged him tight.

It was like fire and ice colliding. The heat melts the ice, the ice struggling to maintain it's form, and the fire slowly dying out from the water the ice produces. Both of them melt eachother in the end. 

Dream buried his face into the smooth slope of George's neck, and the smaller had done the same. They held eachother for a few long seconds. The world around them seemed surreal. They couldn't see anyone else. Just them, and the rain. 

They had the world to themselves. 

"Hey." Dream finally spoke, chuckling dryly. He felt George's body rumble with a laugh, feeling his smile on him through his shirt. "Hey." George repeated back.

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick one-off for practice. trying to get back into writing. enjoy :)


End file.
